


Some Pieces

by sharkboy13



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkboy13/pseuds/sharkboy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dump of my minifics from tumblr. Theyre all pretty bland. Multi-chaptered to allow for future dumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> these get longer as they go I have no idea why. if I did one of these for you and you would rather I didn't post it let me know and I will remove it, no problem!

1\. Wrench jumped off the bed, his feet hitting the ground with a large thump. Numbers started and dropped his book. "Fuck! There goes my page." he muttered, picking it back up and shooting a glare at Wrench.

Wrench was standing tensly, eyes fixed on the television. He turned around slowly to face Numbers, and pointed at the screen. Numbers sighed and stood up to look. "Dude." _Are you seriously that worked up over an animal_ he signed. _Shut up_ Wrench signed back, turning once more to the Animal Planet special on lemurs. _They're cute._

 

2\. _Don't tell me what to do._ Wrench was upset. Numbers could see it in the way that his hands moved. Jerkier, more harsh and with less control than usual.

 _Then do what you're SUPPOSED to_ he signed back, practically shaking, himself. The next sign Wrench made wasn't exactly conventional ASL, but the single finger said more than enough. He stormed out of the room into the cold air.

Numbers sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't fair, he knew. Sometimes he wondered if he was too rough on Wrench. He sighed again and stuck his hands in his pockets. He'd take him to the little diner they'd passed and get him some coffee. Wrench would know what the gesture meant.

 

3\. The back seat of their current vehicle was cramped. Even with only one person it would have been cramped. Wrench felt a thump on his shoulder, opened his eyes and was greeted with a disgruntled Numbers.

 _Roll over_ he signed. Wrench sighed and turned them both so that they were on their sides and Number's back was to the seat back. _Next time, we don't try to push through to the next town. Okay?_ Wrench nodded. He'd tried to talk his partner out of it but hey, he was a stubborn man.

He reached down and tugged the thin blanket further up over the two of them. He closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt a small peck on his nose. He smiled and pressed his lips to Numbers forehead. It wasnt so bad.

 

4\. Warmth trickled down Wrench's face and started to drip into his eye. He blinked to clear it away, focusing instead on this warmth pressed against his chest.

He could just barely feel the vibrations Numbers was making from cussing up a storm. He felt a moist cloth wipe the trickle away from his eye and trace the blood up his forehead to the source. Once sure it was thoroughly cleaned, Numbers picked a square of gauze off the side table and quickly dressed the wound.

Satisfied, he relaxed back down onto the bed, putting him face to face with Wrench. They stared at eachother for a while, until Numbers began to bring up his hand. _I know_ Wrench signed, anticipation the 'that was stupid' before Numbers could say it. Numbers hesitated, and brought his hands up all the way _Thanks. I owe you one._

 

Extra. Wrench looked down at his hands. They were dry and begin to crack in places. _It's the weather_ , Numbers signed to him. Wrench nodded and grimaced. Knowing why didn't make it sting any less. Numbers sighed from accross the table, Wrench had been brooding about his hands all day. He got up and walked over to the motel bathroom.

They were staying in a fairly nice place for once, so it wasn't exactly a stretch to bet they had those tiny bottles of lotion next to the shower. _Let me see_ , he signed, walking back to the small table in the corner. Wrench stuck his hands out over the table, eyes locked on Numbers as he sat back down.

Numbers put some of the lotion in his palm and grabbed the first of Wrench's hands. He began working the lotion in, making sure to coat every area thoroughly and working it in completely. He did the other hand the same way. Finally satisfied, he let Wrench's hand go.

Wrench rubbed them together, they felt a lot better. He looked back up at Numbers and signed _Are they soft?_ before reaching up and placing them on his partners face. Numbers brought his own hands up to rest on Wrench's and gave a slight nod. "Very. But I know what's softer" he said before leaning in and closing the small space between them. Wrench smiled into the kiss before deepening it. Nice motels were pretty great.


End file.
